


Light Thinks like Batman

by MissScorp



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: L thinks he's tracked Kira to Gotham and places a call to Batman for help. Only this Batman decides to evade his call in a very creative way.





	Light Thinks like Batman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057236) by [Zanganito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito). 



L grabbed a sugar cube from the bowl beside the coffee pot and added it to the cup of coffee he just poured. Then he added a second. And then a third. He vaguely heard the strike of a match and then a sigh as Mogi took a drag from the cigarette he just lit. L smirked as he slowly stirred the black tar with a pink swizzle stick.

They both had their addictions, he realized. For L, it was his craving for sugar. For Mogi, his cigarettes. L didn't particularly see it as a problem. Everyone had some sort of addiction to his way of thinking. Some reason, though, everyone else on the NPA team seemed to see it as a problem.  _Not that I care what they think_. No, as long as they did their part in bringing Kira to justice, L couldn't give a fig about what they thought.

Or how they viewed him.

He took a sip of the now syrupy brew while browsing the news headlines on his computer. It had been an extremely frustrating five weeks for the detective. Kira's kill rate tapered off eight weeks ago, resurged with a vengeance two weeks later, and then trickled off to nearly nothing for about two weeks after that.

It was almost as if Kira took a vacation after committing the first series of murders, returned briefly just to commit the next set, and then decided to go right back on vacation.  _If I didn't know Kira better, I'd say he was doing this simply to annoy me_. Not that he’d admit how it was doing just that.

It had not escaped his notice that this sudden change in Kira's killing pattern also happened to coincide with his prime suspect's recent relocation to the United States. Kira's pattern changing right after Light left to attend Princeton University was more than a tad suspicious.

Exactly _why_ everything changed with Light's move to the United States was another matter entirely. It didn't make any sense to L. If Light wasn't Kira, and L couldn't prove yet that he was or wasn't, then the change in pattern made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

He could tell the rest of the NPA members were starting to feel just as frustrated as him, though Matsuda stupidly suggested in their last meeting that Kira had likely decided getting caught wasn't worth it and gone away.  _No, that doesn't fit with Kira's profile at all. Kira would never go away just because he feared getting caught. That isn't Kira at all. He's up to something. I just know he is._

He just didn't know what Kira might be up too.

_Yet_.

It was never a question about whether or not he'd figured out what Kira was planning. He would. Even if it meant working night and day until he figured it out. He'd see the fanatical murderer brought to justice. He had made it his life's mission to see Kira locked in a cage.

If the case hit a dead end, well, L could always take on other cases and focus on them while waiting for Kira to resurface. Serial killers never stopped killing for long. Kira'd be back. L knew it. Just as L knew he'd be there to catch him when he did.

L glanced over various news articles, looking for something, anything that’d tell him where Kira had gone. His eyes widened when he spied a headline in  _The Gotham Gazette_ :  **Black Mask And Gal Pal Dies In Mysterious Blaze, Antonio Maroni And Ten Associates Die In Suspicious Car Bomb, Riddler Found Dead In A Puzzle Box**.

He slammed his coffee mug down, unmindful of the hot liquid he spilled all over the table, as well as splashed onto the papers stacked neatly beside his computer.  _Could it be_? He clicked on the link and quickly scanned the article for the most relevant information. The photographs he saved for closer examination later. The real guts of the story though? Well, that was in the details. A predatory light trickled over L's face as he dissected the reporter's words.

"Is it you, Kira? Have you surfaced across the ocean?"

Excitement sang in his veins. He looked up the location of the deaths.  _Gotham_. Interesting. That was in the Northeastern part of the United States. Near the Canadian border, in fact.  _I wonder_... A quick search showed him Princeton was only about an hour and twenty minutes south of the city. Not exactly a huge distance, even though the traffic in the area could make it difficult for Light to continue his activities as Kira. If he was the homicidal maniac, of course.

_Perhaps_ , the world's greatest detective mused,  _it is time to place a phone call to Batman_.

He reached for the phone at the same time he snagged a jelly filled doughnut from the box Misa conveniently set on the table.

O.o.O

For day twenty-five of what he deemed "Torture Light" month, the great Tormentor known as Nightwing decided it was time the new Batman learned how to use his cape and glide across short distances. Six hours and a thousand dunks in the frozen brine of Gotham Harbor later, the frazzled superhero was forced to admit that maybe gliding wasn't something that Light was never going to successfully learn how to do.

"I guess we can fashion you a Batsuit without the cape,” Nightwing said while Ryuk laughed uproariously from the ledge above them. "But it means you'll have to figure out how to get across longer distances without a cape to help you. And," he added on a sigh, "you'll have to get better at swinging, too."

"Of course I will. I don't know how I could have allowed myself to believe it would be otherwise."

" _Hyuk_.” Ryuk dropped down beside him. "Guess it means you're going to have to learn how to redirect a swing before you end up going splat."

Light swore he was going to make the Shinigami and his Tormentor pay. He pulled himself to his feet and stood there looking at the city skyline in the distance. He’d make up for his wrongly killing Batman. He'd figure out somehow, someway to do it. He was nothing, if not resourceful. His earpiece chimed, interrupting his dark thoughts.

“Yes, Alfred?”

"A Detective Lawliet is requesting a phone meeting with Batman about an urgent matter."

_Shit_... was all Light could think. He had known it’d only be a matter of time before L discovered the series of unusual murders that happened here in Gotham and linked them back to Kira. He just hoped he’d be more fully secure in his role as Batman before he figured it out.

“Sir?”

"Tell him Batman will be available for a phone consultation tomorrow night at seven."

Not that he planned on actually  _being_  available for that conversation, of course. He didn't tell Alfred that. It was needs to know information, and while Light had come to somewhat trust the staid and proper butler, it did not mean he trusted him enough to share his plans with him. Not that Light had any clue about what his plans were, either. Exactly how he would manage to not be around when L called, he didn't know. He'd figure out something, though.

"Very good, Master Light," was the butler's reply. "I shall inform Detective Lawliet to call tomorrow evening at seven."

_Shit_ , was all Light could think again.

O.o.O

When L called at exactly seven the following evening to speak with Batman, the man who answered informed him in a stiff, posh sort of voice that the superhero had regrettably been called away to investigate how five hundred kilos of bubble bath ended up in Gotham Harbor.

L did not, for one minute, think it a coincidence...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Hope this finds you well!
> 
> This is a gift!fic for the wonderful zanganito to say thank you for all the support, encouragement, and friendship! It's based on one of his own stories which I have linked here. 
> 
> Please, if you like this piece, kudo/bookmark it. Take care, everyone!


End file.
